Malfoy's Jewel
by zaaynity
Summary: When a jewel that has the power to restore the happiness of the Wizarding World, after the Final Battle, goes missing Draco Malfoy is determined to find it through great lengths, just to end the clawing depression he is sinking into. Even it means he has to work with Hermione Granger. DMHG/BZGW.


**Chapter One**

**.**

**When a jewel that has the power to restore the happiness of the Wizarding World, after the Final Battle, goes missing Draco Malfoy is determined to find it through great lengths, just to end the clawing depression he is sinking into. Even it means he has to work with Hermione Granger. ****DMHG/BZGW.**

Rated M for sexual content.

Genres: Romance&Drama

* * *

The ashes of the dead corpses hissed as a trail of smoke rose around the bloody, flesh rotting air. It was a disturbing sight to see Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in ruins like an ancient architecture. The usual laughs and chatters of students were no longer, nor were the scolding of teachers or the soft hum when Albus Dumbledore was near. Instead moans and sobs were heard from the broken Great Hall.

The bile rose up in Hermione Granger's mouth. She forced it back down. All her former classmates-there would no longer be any sort of laughs about their situations. Those days were far back. Those days seemed no longer possible when Dumbledore had died away.

She could not even bear to enjoy the kiss she and Ron had shared in Chamber of Secrets. It had felt so right in the spur of the moment, but it was completely wrong now. Were those feelings for nothing? At Sixth Year, when the jealousy had hit a nerve. When in the woods, he was wounded, helplessly vulnerable and when he had left her and Harry alone?

Glancing at Ron's crying form near Fred's still body, how could she not love a man like Ron? He was the perfect epitome of a man. He was brave, funny, sweet, and caring. Oh for Merlin's sake! Why was she thinking of this now of all time? Spinning in circles, she hoped to catch the sight of Harry. How was he coping through this Final Battle?

"Hermione..." She turned around to see the swollen-eyed red-headed. Instantly, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Oh how much they had both gone through together.

"Ginny, how's everyone doing?" Shushing the racking sobs that escaped from the younger girl, Hermione couldn't help but let her own tears leave trails down her dirt covered cheeks.

"Te-rrib-le," she sobbed out. "Mum is bashing her head against the table, says she wants to go with Fred. It's horrible! H-hearing such words come from Mum. And th-en Dad, he refuses-to talk to anyone, he can't even c-cry anymore."

Triumph of Voldemort's death only lasted a few minutes before the hacking cries broke out. How could it last so shortly after all their hard work in the Order, after eighteen years of her life fearing this Dark Lord.

"I hate him." The abrupt harshness in Ginny's voice had stirred Hermione from the depths of their embrace. She stared at Ginny, confused.

"Who?" She was almost afraid to hear the name.

"You know. Our saviour. He couldn't just tell me, he had to show it to me and break my heart, didn't he. After all I've been through, he put me through that! How could he! After everything. Mum, Dad, Fred, Ron, EVERYTHING!" Hermione watched in shock as the girl in front of her crumpled to the cement, pounding on the rocks. The jagged rocks cut through her skin as the crimson liquid stained the ground.

"Ginny, Ginny! Stop, stop doing that!" Hermione screamed, tears blinding her eyes. She wiped them away feverishly with the back of her hands. She couldn't let Ginny do that. She grasped her shoulders and pulled her up. Hermione was surprised at her newfound strength.

"No Hermione! Don't you understand? The git kisses Cho, and I saw it with my own eyes. He kisses her after all we've been through, and I-I had kissed him...I kissed him before the Battle. I love him. I lo-ve him, and he doesn't love me b-back like I do. It hurts," she cried. Her ecstatic brown eyes were no longer. They were replaced by dull eyes.

Hermione frowned, and when she finally registered the fact that Harry had kissed Cho, anger had replaced the sadness inside her. Harry did what! How could he...after he had told Ginny he and she could have a real relationship after all this was over, after the defeat of Voldemort. She was never one to mind in one's love life, but this was _Harry_! The Boy Who Lived, someone who she cared about and loved. And poor Ginny, she had cried for Harry every night. She could hear her at times she slept at The Burrow.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Ginny whispered.

Sympathy coursed through Hermione's veins. But she knew Ginny disliked sympathy shown. "Don't you dare cry for him. Ginny, don't." Hermione shushed her. "I'm going to talk to him. Surely, it was not as it seemed. You st-" Her words were interrupted when she caught the flash of platinum silver. "Oh Merlin, it's Malfoy."

Ginny quickly looked back. "I thought he was long dead. After..." she cringed at what she was about to say. "Voldemort found out, h-he worked for the Order." She peered around Malfoy and saw the tanned figure of Blaise Zabini. "Godric, he's g-got Zabini!"

Hermione flinched at the wounds around Malfoy. He was usually so well-groomed. His usual crisp white shirt was tattered, and crimson was the majority of the colour. Whips of fresh wounds could be seen through the slits of his shirt. His face...oh Merlin. Bruises and cuts were everywhere. "Malfoy..."

He had been so faithful to the Order, secretly bringing information about Voldemort's whereabouts and their plans. She had actually started liking him, until he had disappeared. She had thought he had betrayed them, but when Voldemort had threatened to kill off their secret Order agents, the Battle ensued.

"Malfoy!" She ran to him. Strangely, it had reminded her of the Muggle movies where after years her lover would come back and she would run over to greet him. As soon as she had reached him, he crumpled into her arms. She yelled out in surprise. "Malfoy."

"He's weak. We've been running around for days trying to find you, the Order. We've gone without food and he's suffered the Unforgivable spells-the Imperius and Cruciatus. If it weren't for you lot, the Dark Lord would've used the Killing." Blaise lifted Draco by the shoulders, trying to keep him above.

"Oh my Merlin! Why haven't you said so? We must quickly tend to his wounds and-he must eat and rest!" Hermione fussed the red-head girl to get Professor Pomfrey. She examined Malfoy's swollen lip and the black bruises scattered among him.

What has happened to the world? Draco Malfoy was looking so vulnerable, helpless. Not the sneering boy from First Year she knew. His eyes fluttered towards her, heavily lidded. And for once, she was grateful his silver eyes were open.

* * *

Author's Note: Is this interesting? Well it might not be, but it will be very soon. I tried to make it long, but I didn't want to fail the due time for this. I had to post a chapter before school opens up. Please review, they mean the world to me! Oh if you're a HG fan, go check out the re-making of Embers On Fire (Previously Bliss But Harsh Life). Thanks, love you! And check out the banner of Malfoy's Jewel that I made myself. Pretty good or more work? ic . pics . livejournal acciofanfics / 66117288 / 687 / 687 _ 900 . png (remove the spaces)


End file.
